The Ridonculous Race 2.0
The Ridonculous 2.0 is a fanfictional continuation of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. It features nineteen teams of two, bringing the total number of contestants to thirty-eight. Contestants The Twins Ariel and Kia *NOTE: Both twins were originally going to pair with Bella and be labeled The Cousins The Best Friends Taiylor and Destiney *NOTE: Kia and Taiylor were originally paired up together and labeled The Frienemies The Songbirds Sade and Camile *NOTE: Britney and a new character named Travis were going to be this team, but were scrapped for these two due to not appearing as contestants before. The Jocks Trevin and Blake *NOTE: A new character named Colb (pronounced "Cole-bee") was planned to compete alongside Trevin, but was scrapped for Blake, who hasn't appeared in a long time. The Workout Friends Cole and Combo *NOTE: Cole and Vanilla were planned to compete together, labeled The Sweethearts, but this was scrapped for Combo to appear for the first time as a contestant. The Actors Daryl and Joey The Lovers Cassy and Marc The Gamers Xavier and Kaitlynn The Athletes Derek and Sareena *NOTE: Atlas was planned to be on the team with Sareena, but was scrapped for Derek and Sareena to return together to further their relationship. The ROTC Buffs Frank and Haylei *NOTE: Emili was originally paired with Frank, but was scrapped due to her new profession and that she served in the army actually. The change will be explained in episode one. The Evil Geniuses Agnes and Violet *NOTE: Kia was also planned to be on this team with Agnes, but this idea was scrapped The Masseurs Lili and Tammi *NOTE: Zyeb and a new character named Anthony were planned to take this spot as The Bromancers, but this plan was scrapped so Tammi and Lili can finally appear as contestants for the first time. However, their previous development has been forgotten due to them not appearing in such a long time, that they reappeared as The Masseurs getting jobs as masseuses. The Ninjas Tanya and Jade *NOTE: Kitana was planned to be on this team with Jade, but was dropped in favor of Tanya, who has a bigger plot with Jade. Mileena was also set for this team with Kitana in an early draft, but was dropped for Jade. The Millionaires Burns and Smithers *NOTE: These two were based on the characters from The Simpsons, and are made to make fun of Donald Trump. The Hunks Omega and Alpha *NOTE: This slot was originally for Ruby and Sapphire as The Wonder Twins, but they were scrapped in favor of two new contestants for unknown reasons. The Gymnasts Shane and Kyle *NOTE: A new contestant by the name of Payne was supposed to compete with Shane, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Payne, however, does have a design, and is mentioned in the first episode. The Sweet Couple Lindsay and Tyler *NOTE: This is the only team consisting of canonical contestants. The Nerds Homer and Lisia *NOTE: Mary Jane was originally planned to be on this team with Homer, but was switched for a new character at the last minute. Mary Jane is still mentioned in episode one. The Olympians Cloud and Sky *NOTE: Lightning was originally planned to compete with Sky, but was switched out for Cloud for unknown reasons. Lightning will be mentioned in a future episode. Episodes Deja Voodoo (Part One) Deja Voodoo (Part Two) Fit Right In Hot Shot Hershey Kiss Goodbye Heart of Glass Now That You Lost It California Quick Attack Ain't That A Kick In The Head The Visitors Midnight at the Casino No Money, More Problems Ring Ring Eat to the Beat Bride of Infinity Call Me on the Run Lay All Your Love Somewhere Else Super Troupers Hole In Your Soul Queens Never Die I Will Always Hate You Ariel in Dreamland We Four People Trivia *Lightning, Ruby, Sapphire, Mileena, Kitana, Zyeb, Anthony, Emili, Atlas, Vanilla, Colb, Travis, Britney, and Bella were all originally planned to compete Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic